(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LPG suspension support, and in particular, a support, which can indicate the amount of the liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) with a LPG tank, suspended on the suspension support.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The amount of LPG in a LPG tank is normally unknown to users after LPG has been used in cooking or the like for a period of time. Occasionally, LPG is insufficient in the middle of preparing a meal. In order to avoid such a shortage of LPG, some users have to get a spare tank of LPG but the tank occupies some space within the kitchen. In view of the above, it is important that the exact amount of LPG within the tank can be read or estimated so that the users can get a spare tank earlier before the tank is totally empty to avoid shortage of LPG in the middle of preparing a meal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a suspension support with volume indication for a LPG tang wherein the amount of LPG in a LPG tank will be shown allowing the user to get ready for a new tank of LPG.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a suspension support with volume indication for a LPG tank wherein the LPG tank is suspended to the support, and the amount of LPG in the tank is clearly shown without moving the LPG tank to proceed to measurement.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a suspension support with volume indication for a LPG tank comprising a slidable upright pole, a securing rail having an opening as a sliding path, a retractable restoring device, a plurality of suspension hooks and a measuring device with a display capable of showing level indication, characterized in that the securing rail is mounted at one end of the slidable upright pole and the restoring device connected the securing rail with the slidable upright pole at one end within the sliding path, the sensing section of the measuring device is mounted between the slidable upright pole and the sliding path, remote away from the restoring device, such that the sensing section produces a triggering action due to the weight between the securing rail and the slidable upright pole, and signal of level number is transmitted to the display of the measuring device to provide an indication, and the suspension hooks are mounted to one end face of the slidable upright pole to suspend at a lug on the LPG tank and the bottom of the LPG tank.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.